1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a grill cooker and smoker combination for rendering a grill cooker convertible into a smoker in which a grill cooker can increase its utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art for grill cookers is known to have a bowl in which the fuel for cooking is deposited beneath a grill which supports the objects to be cooked are placed. The cooker is provided with a cover to reflect the heat back to the grill to retain the heat and smoke. While smoke can influence the taste characteristics of the objects placed on the grill, the closeness of the objects on the grill to the burning fuel results in rapid cooking which prevents obtaining a desired smoked taste quality.
Attempts have been made to devise a cooker that is able to convert to a smoker in a single embodiment, such as shown in a Weber-Stephen Model No. 2890. That embodiment requires an access door to the fine area for the addition of fuel. The objection is that the method of introducing fuel for smoking is very haphazard in regard to being able to establish the right amount of fuel which is an important aspect for obtaining good smoking results.